My Heart
by Insuferable-know-it-all15
Summary: Sequel to Airplanes! Santana tried everything. She even put a stuffed duck in a top hat in Brittany's locker, but Quinn just took it from Brittany and gave it back to Santana.


**AN: wow another story?! Its shocking! This is a sequel to Airplanes so I would read that first if you haven't read it. Thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciated it!**

**Yes, I do realize that Brittany told Santana to do the deed, but it is going into the stuff that didn't happen box.**

**Summary: Santana tried everything. She even put a stuffed duck in a top hat in Brittany's locker, but Quinn just took it from Brittany and gave it back to Santana.**

**Italics is like, a week ago.**

**Spoilers for Madonna Episode!**

Its been two long tiering weeks since Santana slept with Finn. Two weeks, and Brittany was still avoiding Santana like the plague.

It didn't help that Quinn decided to be Brittany's new protector, walking her to class and making sure Santana stayed the hell away.

_Santana was cleaning up in the bathroom after bursting out in tears when Quinn came in. _

"_Well look who it is, the little heart-breaker." Quinn said, her voice dripping with disgust._

"_I'm not in the mood Quinn." Santana growled back, clearly ready to snap._

"_Well thats a first. I mean, your always in the mood right?" Despite being kicked off the Cheerios, Quinn clearly hasn't lost the head cheerleader bitch attitude. "All I want to know is, why? I know Britt asked you the very question but, you couldn't seem to answer."_

"_Lay off Juno, this isn't your business!" Santana snapped, not ready to tell anyone, especially not Quinn Fabray. Santana turned to walk away when she heard Quinn say, "I thought you loved her, I guess I was wrong."_

_That made Santana stop dead in her tracks and turn around. "Now listen here Tubbers, you have no idea what you are talking about." She was slowly approaching Quinn, but Quinn was backing away, clearly afraid. She might be Quinn Fabray, but no one messed with Santana Lopez. Ever._

"_I do love Brittany, always have, now I did what I did to protect her, make sure she didn't get hurt."_

"_Protect her? From what San?" _

_Santana was ready to tell Quinn about Kurt, that if people knew they were gay, they would be treated like Kurt does. Now Santana could hold her own, but Brittany? Never._

But before she could, the bell rang and Quinn walked away.

Now she was trying everything to get Brittany to forgive her. She discovered those emo cartoons Pon and Zi, wrote little notes on them, and stuck them in Brittany's locker, thanking God that Brittany could never remember her own combination.

Santana watched from afar as Brittany found them and smiled. Unfortunately, Quinn found Brittany looking at them, took them from her, and threw them away.

Santana tried everything. She even put a stuffed duck in a top hat in Brittany's locker, but Quinn just took it from Brittany and gave it back to Santana.

The next day, she stuck a teddy bear and a Pon and Zi cartoon in her locker. Luckily Quinn was out today so Santana saw Brittany take the bear, hug it, and smile. She left before Brittany could find her in the hallway, but she knew the smile was an opening to talk to her later.

It was five o'clock that same day, and Santana was standing outside Brittany's house with a single rose, a present, and an apology. She just needed to will her feet to move.

Finally, Brittany's mother opened the door, "Are you going to come in or just stand there stranger?"

Santana knew she loved Brittany's mom for a reason, she always knew when she needed a push.

She walked in the house and went straight up to Brittany's room. Opening the door to find Brittany cuddled up on her bed with the teddy bear Santana gave her earlier that day. Upon seeing Santana, she sat up.

"Hi," Santana said, "I came to see if we could talk."

"Sure" Brittany said, trying not to look at Santana.

"Could you look at me?" Santana said, the desperation resounding in her voice.

Brittany looked up slowly, tears already in her eyes.

Santana sucked in a breath and started, "Remember the time before freshman year when we wish on airplanes? Well I didn't wish for anything that night because I already had you. I knew I loved you when I was fourteen when we first kissed. I knew what we were doing was wrong but it felt so right to be with you."

She couldn't look at Brittany, she knew she would start crying if she did, so she looked at the duck covered wall and continued. "Then when we had that fight when I slept with Puck, I did wish, but on a shooting star since my family went to Mexico to visit my fathers family. I wished that you would forgive me and that you would love me again, because you not loving me broke my heart."

At that Brittany looked shocked.

"Thats right, my cold as ice heart broke because you were mad at me, and now, its breaking even more because you can't seem to forgive me. I know sleeping with Finn was the stupidest thing I've ever done, but it was for you."

"Yes! For you!" Santana exclaimed at Brittany's confused look.

"You asked me why I slept with Finn, well I slept with Finn because our devil of our coach told me to make sure Finn messed up and make sure Berry was jealous. If I didn't do it she would have told everyone about us! Don't ask us how she knows, she just does. Now you see how they treat Kurt everyday? Thats how we would be treated and I can't take someone even trying to do that to you."

Santana sighed, glad to get that off her chest, when she heard Brittany chuckle.

"And they call me the dumb one." She said. "I can take care of myself silly!"

"I take that you forgive me?" Santana asked, suddenly selfconcious.

"Of course. Just NEVER do it again." Brittany said with a stern look that turned into a blinding smile.

"Ew, never" Santana said, returning Brittany's smile and hugging her.

"Now, can I have my presents?" Britt asked, eying the bag and the rose.

"What?Oh! Yeah babe" Santana completely forgot about the presents.

Brittany snatched them away and smelled the rose with a smile.

She then opened the bag and pulled out a box. She then opened it and found a heart shaped necklace inside. She smiled at Santana.

"Look theres something written on it."

And there was. _My heart is yours. S._

Hours later, they lay in Brittany's bed cuddling.

"Oh guess what I named the bear San!" Brittany said excitedly.

"What babe?" Santana mumbled half asleep.

"Teddy!" Santana just rolled her eyes and kissed the blonde.

**Soooo what do you think? If anyone can guess the name of the song the engraving is from I'll give them cookies!**


End file.
